Alegría
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Quizá fue la casualidad, el destino o que sus corazones estaban conectados por el hilo rojo, lo que haya sido, los dos agradecían haberse conocido aquella tarde en la reunión de los milagros, porque de otra forma estaban seguros que la alegría no habría tocado sus vidas. Escrito para el mes AkaFuri.


**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos. El universo Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fukimaji. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

_**Alegría **_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Si le preguntaran a Kouki qué es la alegría, diría que una extensión de la felicidad. Y después una serie de ejemplos, sus vivencias más que nada, de una manera rápida y emocionada. Como aquella vez que su hermano mayor le compró un helado cuando consiguió meter su primera canasta. O esa vez que logró una buena nota en cálculo. O la primera vez que jugó en un partido de Seirin, donde puedo lograr cambiar un poco el ambiente y la situación, esa en verdad era de sus más alegres memorias.

Él no puede decir que haya tenido una infancia dura, con algo de carencias eso sí, pero con la familia que le tocó todo fue mucho más llevadero, además su hermano siempre había estado ahí, incondicional. Y desde que apareció el baloncesto, gracias a él precisamente, todo fue mucho mejor. Kouki tenía muchos momentos alegres, era feliz.

Sin embargo, le hacía falta uno especial, que fuera sobresaliente, que brillara por lo alto y le hiciera sentir tan dichoso y afortunado por haberlo vivido. Aquel que le sacara la sonrisa más grande. No lo tenía. Lo que sí poseía la esperanza y paciencia hasta que llegará.

.***.

* * *

La primera vez que Seijuuro se sintió alegre, muy alegre fue cuando su madre le mostró y enseñó a jugar básquet, ese sin duda era un día que jamás olvidaría; cómo hacerlo, cómo olvidar la sonrisa de su madre, su risa, la felicidad que el balón al encestar le daba. Los fuertes rayos del sol acariciando su cabello con reverencia, refulgiendo como llamas ante la suave brisa. Ella era hermosa y Akashi recuerda haber quedado embobado presa de la belleza etérea de su madre. Recordaba la suave y amorosa sonrisa que le dedicó al extenderle el balón, animando con ese gesto a tomarlo, a jugar, a divertirse y olvidar por un momento todas las obligaciones y lecciones que como heredero tenía.

La sensación rugosa del balón en sus manos, esas finas y bien cuidadas con las que tocaba el violín. El primer bote se sintió grandioso, aun cuando la emoción fue tanta que al intentar correr con él terminó golpeando su rodilla, cayendo con la bola esférica a metros de él. Fue tanto lo que sintió que rió hasta las lágrimas con su mamá haciéndole compañía.

Esa tarde jugaron hasta que el sol se ocultó, quedando tan exhaustos que la noche les sorprendió acostados en la duela. Sintiéndose rebozar de alegría de lo mucho que se divirtieron. Jamás olvidaría esa tarde en especial, como tampoco se desvanecería el recuerdo de la sonrisa risueña que su padre les dedicó al encontrarlos en tal estado. Ni mucho menos la felicidad que sintió al verlo olvidar sus refinados modales al acostarse junto a ellos a admirar las estrellas.

Ese, sin duda, era el más preciado de sus recuerdos y también el que más dolor le causaría tiempo después.

.***.

* * *

La primera vez que Akashi Seijuuro conoció a Furihata Kouki ni siquiera estaba en sus planes, y él odiaba que estos no se cumplieran al pie de la letra. Si él había dicho que solo quería a los milagros reunidos, únicamente ellos debían estar. Pero como siempre Kuroko iba más allá de sus expectativas. El intruso a simple vista parecía un chico normal, fuera de lugar entre los asombrosos milagros y el sexto hombre fantasma, quien por cierto destacaba aún más por su falta de presencia, que aquel débil chico. Cuando volteó a mirarlo lo vio paralizarse de miedo ante su presencia, y sin embargo, nunca apartó su mirada de la suya, la sostuvo tanto como ningún otro lo había hecho. Y esa fue una gran sorpresa, algo que él no había previsto, un fallo de cálculo, un punto ciego que debía eliminar.

Con precisión bajó los escalones hasta él, y si se acercó a Shintaro es porque sus cabellos no dejaban verlo con claridad, eran un estorbo y como tal los desecharía, así lo hizo. Si bien antes ya le había advertido lo molesta que era su presencia no se iba a contener más, que Kagami librara bien el curso de las tijeras era algo que tenía previsto, pero el error de aquel chico aún seguía vigente, la próxima vez no sería tan benevolente. Porque aunque lo hizo, y para suerte de ellos, él no daba segundas oportunidades.

Dando media vuelta comenzó la retirada y aunque no había salido todo tal cual lo planeó no podía dejar de estar extrañamente satisfecho, aún con giros inesperados las cosas continuaban iguales, aunque el toque de Kuroko se podía vislumbrar en algunos milagros, Shintaro ciertamente se veía cambiado pero estaba seguro que no era sólo por causa de Tetsuya, la razón la encontraría en su próximo partido.

La presencia de Furihata Kouki no se dejó opacar y eso sin duda le causó curiosidad. Podía sentir todavía la mirada que aún le dirigía, aquel chico definitivamente había captado su atención, y eso era un logro sorprendente.

.***.

* * *

Mientras caminaban hacia el gimnasio Kouki seguía sin salir de su impresión, vaya que el ex capitán de Teiko imponía, aunque eso era el eufemismo de la temporada. Aún menos podía creer que le había sostenido la mirada, qué rayos le pasaba, eso fue suicidio, por suerte la llegada de Kagami le había salvado. Y no a riesgo, pareció no haber aprendido de la situación, el hecho de seguirlo con la mirada hasta verlo desaparecer de su campo de visión, debía estar loco, o quizá fue la fuerte impresión de verlo casi enterrar las tijeras a Kagami, sí eso debió haber sido.

Sin embargo, le habían intrigado sus ojos, no fue su heterocromía, la cual no dejaba de ser sorprendente, a él le llamó atención otra cosa, no lograba identificarlo con exactitud, era un sentimiento oculto entre aquellos desiguales ojos, algo así como soledad.

.***.

* * *

Cuando lo vio frente a la duela casi soltó una carcajada, temblaba tanto que apenas se mantenía en pie, era irrisorio en verdad que lo era, si su expresión no lo dio a notar más que nada fue por las apariencias que debía guardar. Le provoca un retorcida diversión verlo pasar tales apuros, en cierta forma le recordó a Kuroko en su primer partido, al juzgar por su actitud era lo mismo para él, la primera vez en un partido oficial y de vital importancia para su equipo cabe resaltar. Al ver a Kuroko acercarse supo que le estaba contando su iniciación en la cancha, como siempre él no puedo evitar su necesidad de ayudar a otros, siempre tan desinteresado que le provocaba algo de náuseas.

La situación para Seirin era mala, y no le veía ningún caso ni manera en que Kouki pudiera darle la vuelta, tenía un mejor concepto de la entrenadora. Después de todo era una Riko. Su ceja involuntariamente se arqueó. Ahora entendía por qué estaba ahí. Nuevamente era sorprendido.

El estado de alerta en Kouki era tal que evitaba las situaciones que podían llevar a una jugada peligrosa. Su hipervigilancia, resultado de su miedo mismo, sin embargo, estaba seguro que había más detrás de ello. El miedo por sí solo no garantizaba tal alcance, por lo tanto debía tener una buena mirada, no, era más, él era observador, casi analítico, además de una agilidad que le permitía deducir al otro, y creatividad para también imaginar las posibles reacciones.

Ciertamente ese chico era un personaje interesante, no esperaba tanto de él. Su desempeño en cuanto a habilidades en el baloncesto eran bajas, no tanto como las de Kuroko pero sí como las de un jugador común. Lo interesante sería si llegaba a pulir esas habilidades deductivas, no lograría ser un prodigio pero al menos Seirin tendría un arma más. Y no sólo un jugador capaz de cambiar el ambiente. Alguien capaz de hacer anotar a sus compañeros tanto como hacerlo él.

Y lo hizo, en una oportunidad anotó. La sonrisa que mostró fue tan grande, se veía tan feliz de haber encestado que algo dentro de él hizo eco, una pequeña memoria que por su seguridad estaba tan oculta junto con el otro.

Suprimió cualquier resquicio de sentimientos que podrían surgir con aquello y también cualquier emoción que estaba presentando desde que lo vio entrar a la duela. Su actitud no podía ser irracional. El único objetivo era ganar, como siempre, lo demás no importaba.

Podía haber dicho eso pero aun así la sonrisa de Furihata Kouki fue algo que sin su permiso se coló dentro de él.

.***.

* * *

Era aterrador.

Maldito eufemismo del año, Akashi no imponía, él atemorizada con su sola presencia, el aura a su alrededor era tan opresiva, tan fuerte que quedaba intimidado ante la misma y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera era ese el objetivo, solo un efecto colateral de su personalidad.

Su mirada le inquietaba. No sabía identificar qué era, la fijación con la que lo observaba le perturbaba en demasía. Solo era un chico normal, con una pizca de valor entre tanto miedo; tembló ante ella. Esa mirada afilada entre rojo y dorado, tan exótica y poderosa combinación. Se sentía tan nervioso. Y aún en esa situación cuando sus miradas se encontraban, no dudaba en sostenerla, el resquicio de aquel indescifrable sentimiento se asomaba, pidiendo con miedo que lo observaran, que le prestarán atención.

Kouki se preguntó si alguien se había percatado de ello, y si al descubrirlo habrían hecho algo al respecto. Cuando estuvo agotado sin poder tratar de hacerle frente a la fuerza titánica de Akashi, con su cambio próximo, al volver a mirarlo, descubrió que no, nadie había hecho nada. Pero tampoco pasó por alto que Akashi no permitió que sucediera ese cambio.

—Eres muy bueno observando, Furihata.

Y si Kouki se estremeció tenía toda la razón del mundo.

.***.

* * *

Un partido perdido, una derrota.

Los grandes emperadores de Rakuzan habían perdido el partido; Akashi no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, un cúmulo de emociones que, hasta entonces estaban encerradas con él mientras su otro yo tomaba su lugar, habían vuelto con la regresión.

El hecho de perder, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, lo tenía enojado, contrariado pero también sentía una opresión en el pecho que estaba seguro nada tenía que ver con el resultado. Además el hecho de que su otro yo todavía estuviera ahí incitándolo, buscando la mejor forma de salir, lo hacía sentir dividido. Extraño.

—Akashi-san, ¿se encuentra bien? —_Kouki_, la voz en su mente habló antes, reconociendo fácilmente el tono y la persona de quien provenía.

Oh, era aquel chico que le recordó a su madre durante el partido de Seirin contra Kaijo. Alzando la mirada la fijó en la contraria, los castaños ojos contrarios se abrieron desmesuradamente. El parpadeo incesante presentaba extrañeza, confusión. Él no respondió a la pregunta hecha, esperando.

—Akashi-san… Su heterocromía… —Así que era eso, no pudo evitar la sonrisa de diversión colarse en sus labios, debía aceptar que era muy divertido, la expresión de Furihata era muy graciosa, no debía ser muy extraño que él sonriera, era humano y, todos estaban capacitados para hacerlo. —¿Está sonriendo?

Bueno, quizá sí estaba fuera de lo común su gesto. No dejaba de ser gracioso, ese chico tenía algo muy interesante, tanto para que su otro también lo notara, y aquél sí que era difícil de impresionar.

Sería muy interesante conocer a Furihata Kouki, sin duda.

.***.

* * *

—Disculpe, Akashi-san, podría repetirme, por favor, qué hacemos aquí—. Sí, Kouki aún no creía estar allí, ni mucho menos con el capitán de Rakuzan. Pero tampoco es encontraba seguro de seguir dormido. Y que el mencionado riera no ayudaba mucho a su contradicción. —¡Akashi-san, no se burle de mí!

Pasó un tiempo y mucho agobio de Furihata para poder escuchar por fin la respuesta. —Es un parque de diversiones, es claro lo que venimos a hacer, Kouki—. Lo miró con la ceja arqueada y él solo negó furiosamente, sí sabía lo que se hacía en un parque de diversiones, lo que no entendía era porque él estaba ahí, por qué lo llevaba con él. —Venimos a divertirnos —. Dijo con ese tonito obvio y sabiendo que a veces se cargaba.

Él lo único que puedo hacer fue suspirar y seguirlo, cuando Akashi decía algo se hacía, eso no había cambiado.

.***.

* * *

Rió como muchas veces, de una temporada para acá—siendo exactos desde la final de la Winter Cup—había hecho, sonrió otra tanto más que aún horas después, cuando llegó a su mansión en Kioto, todavía dolían los músculos de su cara. Salir con Kouki era cada vez más frecuente, y conforme el tiempo pasaba más confianza y seguridad adquiría Kouki, en su (no) tan reciente adquirida amistad. Sus salidas le recordaban a su tiempo con los milagros, antes de que todo se fuera al caño, esas tardes cuando terminado el entrenamiento salían a comer paletas heladas, o aquellos fines de semana en donde se reunían a jugar baloncesto y después armaban un picnic; esos buenos tiempos.

Solo que salir con Kouki era un poco distinto, porque únicamente eran ellos dos, no más agregados, una vez intentaron salir acompañados de su respectivo grupo de amigos resultando un desastre. El dúo de mejores amigos de Kouki le tenían todavía temor y desconfianza. El ambiente fue tan incómodo que por más que su comportamiento fuera como el de otro joven de su edad más los asustaba.

Cuando le tocó su turno no fue mejor... Reo encontró a Kouki tan adorable que no dejó de estar detrás de él como una verdadera y empalagosa hermana mayor, eso sin tomar en cuenta sus extravagancias. Kotaro que apenas podía mantenerse quieto cinco minutos, tan ruidoso y haciendo segunda a Reo, porque Chihuahua-chan le había caído bien al instante, cuando llegó el tiempo de recorrer la ciudad, porque sí, decidieron que debían llevarlo a conocer Kioto (como si él no lo hubiera hecho antes, que aún a sabiendas de ello) Kotaro lo arrastró de un lado a otro. Y Kouki intentó negarse, le consta, lo que no contó es que Kotaro, consciente de su miedo a la intimidante figura de Eikichi, no dudó en utilizarlo a su favor, Kotaro no era nada tonto. Nada más de recordarlo sentía un dolor de cabeza naciendo en su sien.

Por eso es que ya no lo intentaron nuevamente, decidieron que estaban mejor solo saliendo ellos dos. Akashi no puedo estar más conforme.

.***.

* * *

Hacía un año desde que comenzó esa extraña amistad con Akashi Seijuuro y Kouki se sentía muy satisfecho con la misma. Estar, y saber del emperador era algo común para él. Si bien vivían en regiones distintas nunca les era un impedimento para verse. Era una lástima que precisamente ese día Akashi tenía que ejercer sus obligaciones de heredero.

Algo desanimado caminó junto a Fukuda y Kawahara quienes tan sumidos en su plática estaban que apenas y eran conscientes de él, no que le importara ser ignorado, al menos no hoy. El sonido del su celular irrumpió en la cancha atrayendo la atención de todo el equipo, avergonzado de la situación buscó frenéticamente el móvil, tan apurado estaba por contestar que ni siquiera reviso quién le llamaba.

—Feliz aniversario, Kouki—. La apacible voz de Akashi le dio de lleno tanto que no prestó verdadera a atención a la felicitación, ni le tomó extrañeza, él solo pudo sonreír, grande, muy grande y sentir como el ánimo volvía a su cuerpo.

A los que sí no les pasó desapercibido fueron a sus amigos y a Kagami y Kuroko que entraban en ese momento.

—Felicidades, Akashi, pensé que ya debías estar en la junta con los socios del corporativo, me hubiese gustado ir a celebrar, es una fecha importante—. Inconsciente de la imagen que estaba proyectando, Kouki siguió su camino ignorando a todos prestando total atención a su conversación por celular.

La cara de todos los integrantes de Seirin expresaba una emoción: sorpresa, no esperaban que Kouki tuviese pareja ni mucho menos que tenía tanto tiempo de relación.

—Qué rayos hacen ahí parados como idiotas —el grito de la entrenadora los hizo espabilar.

Y ni con eso Kouki soltó el móvil.

.***.

* * *

Furihata se sentía muy preocupado, mañana se cumpliría un mes desde que hablaba o sabía algo de Akashi. Hasta ahora no había sucedido nada igual, cuando el emperador debía ausentarse siempre le avisaba con anticipación. No quería imaginarse algo malo pero en verdad estaba muy preocupado.

Saliendo de la escuela mientras tomaba el camino a casa el móvil vibró anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Casi soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver el remitente. Se sintió un poco tonto por preocuparse de más, quizá solo era que Akashi tuvo muchas cosas que hacer.

_En el centro de Tokio en una hora, Kouki. _

_-Seijuuro _

Solamente eso, nada más, esperó por si llegaba otro más, fue inútil. Con algo de inquietud en el pecho se encaminó al encuentro. Cuando llegó Akashi ya se encontraba allí, la sensación en su pecho se intensificó. Algo iba mal, y al encontrarse con la mirada del otro lo comprendió.

Rojo y dorado lo observaron con fijación.

—Llegas temprano, Kouki—. Tragó duro. Ese que lo miraba era definitivamente el Emperador.

—Hola... —Esa vacilación fue tan evidente que por un momento cerró los ojos al ver esa sonrisa de malsana diversión. Sin embargo, se armó de valor y al abrir de nuevo los ojos le sostuvo la mirada.

No era otro más que Akashi, quizá una distinta versión, seguía siendo su amigo, ¿verdad?

—Siempre logras sorprenderme, Kouki, aunque veo por el temblor de tus manos que no deseas otra cosa más que alejarte— sus ojos no dejaron de seguirlo, cualquier movimiento, duda y vacilación sería captada al instante. Apretó sus manos en puños, había olvidado la fuerte presión que ejercía este lado de su personalidad.

—Por qué tendría que hacerlo... Akashi—. Rayos. No podía dudar, él podía apreciarlo en la tensión, este momento era importante, para bien o para mal se definiría algo, se llevaría a cabo una gran decisión.

—Dímelo tú, Kouki, hoy estás inesperadamente hablador—. Esa sonrisita le estaba empezando a causar grima.

—No encuentro una razón aparente—, tomó valor, tenía que salir de esta, tenían que hacerlo. —Estoy hablando con mi amigo, Akashi Seijuuro, por qué desearía irme cuando hace mucho que no lo veo.

Fue un brillo instantáneo que le hizo saber que sus palabras fueron las correctas, porque creyó ver por un segundo ambos ojos de un solo color, solo como un reflejo antes de volverse dispares. Cuando la curvatura de los labios contrarios expresó cierta alegría él pudo respirar de nuevo.

.***.

* * *

El tiempo jamás se detiene sigue su curso cambiando más que solo estaciones. Las emociones no son inmunes a él, y eso Kouki lo descubrió una tarde de verano, meses después de la llegada del otro Akashi.

Fue el aleteo de su corazón, ese fue el indicador, y todo por culpa de una lluvia cualquiera, esa culpable de que Akashi lo esperará afuera de su instituto con un paraguas y una pequeñísima sonrisa que había aprendido a querer tanto como las otras, las cuales también añoraba.

Corrió a su encuentro sin importar mojarse un poco, le nació en ese momento el impulso de hacerlo y así hizo. Akashi solo se detuvo ahí, esperando por él. No se dijeron nada, un pequeño encuentro de miradas basto para decirse lo que tenían que decir. Fue esa pequeña complicidad lo que marcó que algo estaba ahí desde hace mucho tiempo a la espera de ser descubierto.

Kouki le sonrió tímido y para Akashi fue aprobación suficiente. La naturalidad con la que sus manos encajaron caldeó más su corazón.

Y esa tarde, una tarde de verano como cualquier otra, marcó el inicio de su relación. El primer recuerdo especial que Kouki atesoraría y para Akashi el primero de muchos momentos de alegría que viviría junto a Kouki.

Con un apretón coordinado ambos presintieron que todo por fin calzaba en su lugar.

.***.

* * *

La alegría se define como un "sentimiento grato y vivo que suele manifestarse con signos exteriores"; si le preguntabas a Akashi él se encontraba de acuerdo con el concepto. Aunque también había algo que agregar. Para él su definición se hallaba implícita en una sola persona: Furihata Kouki. Y respetando la definición sólo él lo hacía sentir vivo, llenarse de tal sentimiento, y con él se permitía externarlo tanto como le era posible, sin miedo a nada, con la confianza de que todos esos actos serían bien recibidos.

Si cuestionaban a Kouki al respecto, seguiría diciendo que era una extensión de la felicidad, y un sentimiento tan grandioso que le hacía estar en la novena nube la mayoría del tiempo. Y que sentía en su máximo esplendor cuando estaba junto a Akashi.

Kouki descubrió que no sólo había un recuerdo especial, el número no importaba cuando los formaba con las personas que amaba o más bien que cada uno de los momentos vividos con Seijuuro eran los más preciado que puediera atesorar. Como el que estaba sucediendo en ese instante.

Ambos, acostados en la duela, observando las estrellas, la luna lucía hermosa, un cuarto creciente que parecía sonreírles, Akashi le acariciaba la espalda con lentitud en un acto al que ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Él le mimaba tanto que aún le costaba trabajo aceptar todo lo que hacía, igualmente le ponía muy feliz recibirlos, sentirse amado y apreciado a tal nivel.

Su cabeza recostada en su pecho, pudiendo sentir el latir de su corazón acompasado con el suyo, la suave voz de su novio se mezclada con el ambiente.

—La primera vez que toque un balón, como ya sabes, fue por mi madre y ese día jugamos tanto que la tarde se nos acabó. Quedamos muy exhaustos, yo más que ella, así que lo único que puede hacer después de que la adrenalina se pasase fue tirarme en la duela, ella se recostó junto a mí y vimos pasar el tiempo en el cielo, admirando las estrellas salir—. Kouki levantó un poco la mirada, queriendo ver la expresión en el rostro de Seijuuro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sus facciones reflejando nostalgia como siempre lo hacía al hablar y recordar a su madre, una suave sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y una réplica en los suyos como un reflejo. —Ese día, como era rutina, mi padre nos buscó para la hora de la cena, y contrario a lo que puedas pensar, sólo sonrió al vernos para unirse a nosotros después. Así me encontré acostado entre mis padres, me sentí muy feliz. Ese día simplemente estuvo tan lleno de alegría como otro no se volvió a repetir.

Un cómodo silencio se extendió entre ellos. Kouki respetó el mutismo, estos años en su relación les habían hecho conocer mucho del otro, sabía que Seijuuro todavía no terminaba de decir todo lo que quería.

—Durante mucho tiempo ese fue mi recuerdo más preciado, el que me hacía soportar la carga tan pesada que mi apellido presentaba. Cuando mi yo original ya no pudo soportar más y nació el otro, fue ese recuerdo el que no me permitió morir completamente. Si hoy soy quien soy, es gracias a esa memoria, a ti y al partido contra Kuroko y Seirin.

Kouki ni siquiera intentó refutar eso. Ciertamente era verdad.

—Aquella vez que encestaste a Kaijo y sonreíste tanto como la emoción que seguramente sentiste, recordé la sonrisa de mi madre la primera vez que me enseñó a jugar y fue en ese instante que te apoderaste de mi mente y de mi yo original, cuando no me abandonaste al aparecer nuevamente el otro te adueñaste de mis sentimientos, de mi corazón.

Kouki sintió su corazón latir con tal emoción que sus ojos se empañaron ligeramente.

—Hoy quiero agradecerte por estos cinco años de traer de nuevo la alegría a mi vida, de aceptarme tal cual soy y amarme tan desinteresadamente como solo tú puedes hacerlo—. La mano de Akashi levantó con suavidad su rostro y lo besó con tanto amor que una lágrima traicionera derramó. Respondió el beso con el mismo sentimiento, con igual intensidad. —Feliz aniversario, Kouki.

—Feliz aniversario, Seijuuro. Te amo—. Un beso en su frente y un cariñoso "yo también" fue lo único que necesito escuchar para cerrar los ojos y seguir disfrutando de ese instante especial.

Quizá fue la casualidad, el destino o que sus corazones estaban conectados por el hilo rojo, lo que haya sido, los dos agradecían haberse conocido aquella tarde en la reunión de los milagros, porque de otra forma estaban seguros que la alegría no habría tocado sus vidas.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Este fic fue creado para el mes AkaFuri de la tabla propuesta por el grupo AkaFuri~Lovers.

Es para el día uno, y ayer ya no lo puede publicar por aquí, así que hoy lo comparto, en un rato espero poder postear el del segundo día (aún no lo termino).

No sé si esté muy fuera de carácter. Espero que no, aunque es muy probable que así sea.

No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así una disculpa.

Bueno, espero que les gustara.

Saludos.

Lizie.


End file.
